The Misadventures Into Debauchery
by MrsInfinity
Summary: One night turns into so much more when Hermione agrees to finally let go and embrace what life throws her way. A tale of lemony goodness with just a spoonful of plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Well the plunny struck again and I'm finally going to try my hand at a multichapter. This story is going to include a lot of lemons and more than just the Dramione pairings, however Draco's and Hermione's relationship journey and their sexual escapades will be the main focus! A huge beta love shoutout to the amazing Frogster, who made my story all shiny and readable! And as always much love to my amazing mini alpha ElleMalfoy65 who's always there to hear my ideas and lets me bug her when she's busy with her own stories! (Which everyone should check out because they are amazing and so are Frogster's!)**

 **Disclaimer: Still own nothing sadly.**

 **Chapter One: It's Only for One Night.**

 _ **April 16th, 2003**_

Hermione smoothed down the front of her ebony silk blouse and took in her appearance in the mirror, sighing loudly at what she saw. She was 23 and she felt like she looked 30. The same unruly hair and petite frame she had while attending Hogwarts stared back at her, but her face showed her life's journey.

Working herself into an early grave at the ministry seemed to be her only constant lately. No man in her life to warm her bed, which brought her to what she was getting herself ready for now. Ginny and Pansy had convinced her into hitting up the the new club that had just opened in Diagon Alley the previous week.

Pansy was a little more crude about it, though, declaring Hermione was in need of a good round of "find the snitch" and had better hop on the first good-looking "broomstick". Hermione chuckled to herself at the memory as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She knew if she went in bare-faced that the girls would have her looking like a dimestore tramp before they ever made it to the club.

She picked out a pair of emerald stilettos and slipped them on; they matched perfectly with the dark denim jeans she had squeezed herself into. Pansy had been right, she was in desperate need of a physical release and this pair of jeans made her arse look incredible. She cast a quick cushioning spell on her feet and headed out towards the apparition point outside her flat.

She soon found herself outside of "The Rabbit Hole," Pansy and Ginny flanking her and bouncing around in excitement. "Can you believe it, Ginny?" Pansy"s cherry red lips were upturned into a slightly evil looking grin. "Our little Hermione's all grown up and trolling for some action!" Ginny let out a loud snort and Hermione just hung her head low, hoping the surrounding audience didn't hear her loud companions.

It had been twenty minutes, twenty fucking minutes of listening to Gin and Pans talking loudly about the many ways to get away with being serviced at a bar. They weren't talking about getting drinks either. By the time Hermione and the girls made it to the entrance of the club, her face was completely covered in a dark blush. She looked flushed and out of breath. The large wizard at the front checked their IDs and arched an eyebrow at Hermione's obviously flustered appearance.

She quickly muttered a "thank you, sir" when he handed the ID back to her and hurried into the building. She felt Pansy's hands on her back, pushing her towards an empty table, the smoky atmosphere flashing by her in a blur. "Move faster, slutbags, we don't want to be standing the whole time." Ginny's voice had barely registered in her ear as she dashed past them both.

Reaching the empty booth first, Ginny waved her hand towards a nearby waitress and yelled out "We need three bottles of firewhiskey and three shot glasses!" She had paused for a moment and looked to be contemplating something, her face scrunched up, eyes squeezed shut, and her mouth in a thin tight line. "Make it four bottles," she finished while sitting down and dropping her purse to the side.

Hermione and Pansy finally reached their friend a few minutes later and gave Ginny a look.

"What?" Ginny asked, rolling her eyes at the pair. "I'm thirsty."

"Four bottles, Red?" Pansy let out a low whistle and continued, "That's a little past the "I'm thirsty" spectrum."

Ginny just shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "Besides, two bottles are for all the unsuspecting specimens we will be tossing _her_ way," she said, tipping her head towards Hermione.. Hermione audibly gulped and said a small prayer to herself, hoping whatever deity out there controlling her fate would hear her silent pleas that she went home with a Ryan Reynolds and not a Gregory Goyle, who was actually located three tables to the left surrounded by a few Slytherin alumni from their final year.

Most everyone had returned after the war to finish and retake that dreaded final year. That was how she and Pansy had became friends. The sly Slytherin was a genius when it came to transfiguration and she and Hermione were often partnered up on the trickier assignments.

While pondering the past, Hermione was too deeply engrossed to see her dark-haired friend wave over a few of those Slytherins to join them at their table. She didn't even notice when the attractive sex god himself had slid in beside her—not until her senses were completely overcome by a rich musky aroma. The fragrance was intoxicating and suffocating all at once. It caught her off guard and lured a sharp cough from her lungs.

A quiet chuckle went off beside her. "Easy there, Granger." Hermione's head snapped up suddenly and her eyes took in her new neighbor, the owner of the alluring scent. Her mind went completely blank when she saw who it was. Her heart quickened and a bubble of air caught in her throat, a light sheen of sweat suddenly accosting her skin. Silver-tinted eyes were staring down at her, a definite glow of amusement shining through them.

"Malfoy?" she asked and then cursed herself for her stupidity.

"Nope." he replied. "I'm the bloody pope." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and she couldn't help a small smile as she realized just what he said. "What's so funny ,Granger?" His full lips were forming a lopsided grin and Hermione's brain began screaming at her.

" _Sexy as fuck!"_

" _Have his biceps always looked like that?"_

" _Ask him to take his shirt off!"_

Hermione's hand shot out and grabbed the newly poured shot Ginny had just shoved near her and knocked it back quickly, choking a little as it burned its way down her throat.

" _SHUT UP!"_ she shouted inwardly, hoping to silence and derail her treacherous brain from its current path.

"I didn't know you even knew what a pope was, Malfoy," she finally said, answering his question; the shot had helped calm her nerves a little. He let out a loud bellowing laugh at her reply. Simultaneously, Hermione's hormones started flowing and sending blood rushing to her core at the melodic sound.

"Yes, well, I was starting to get offended everytime a muggle bird would begin praising god for my oh-so-generous efforts in bed." He took his own shot of firewhiskey before continuing. "I got curious and did some research."

Hermione's cheeks immediately reddened at his answer and she lifted her second shot to her lips. "Oh my," she whispered to herself. "We are in trouble."

Suddenly she felt a hot breath of air on the nape of her neck and trembled at the sensation. "Yes." Draco was now leaning over her, trailing his fingers down her back. "We are," he finished the sentence with his lips on her earlobe. She was shocked by his sudden brashness but couldn't deny he was a damn fine example of a male specimen.

"It's only for one night," she told herself and decided to just relax and enjoy the attention.

Two hours of surprisingly intelligent conversation, two bottles of alcohol, five incredibly sensuous dance numbers and Hermione soon found herself back at her apartment, a grinning and handsy Malfoy in tow. She had barely turned the key in the door before his hands were tugging her shirt from her jeans. His warm hands sent shocks of electricity through her system as he worked them over her soft skin. They were stumbling through the doorway when he finally wrenched the offensive fabric from her body, revealing the peach lace bra that was cupping her modest-sized breasts. He let out a growl and kicked the door closed before descending on her again, smothering every inch of exposed flesh with his hands and mouth.

Her body was practically singing beneath his attentions as she worked her hands around him and began bunching up his shirt in an effort to remove it. He stopped for a few moments, sensing what she needed, and liberated himself of his shirt. She let out a low moan at the sight of him. As a professional Quidditch player for the Cannons, he obviously had taken great care of his body. He was all hard lines and chiseled muscle, firm sculpted abs and the most perfect pelvic V she had ever seen.

She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth when he fixed his sultry stare on her. His pupils were almost blown—a combination of tonight's copious amount of liqueur and pure unadulterated lust. She let her hands sweep across his chest, marveling at the feeling of his body beneath her fingertips. Draco let out a loud groan at the contact. Grabbing her hands, he helped her touch him, moving her fingers further down his body, guiding them lower to the waistband of his slacks. He pressed one of her hands down into them, forcing her to cup his large erection. She whimpered as he took her skin between his teeth and nibbled at the base of her throat. "That's all for you, love," he said against her skin as she slowly worked her delicate fingers over him.

Grasping his cock over the fabric of his briefs, she began moving her hand up the length of him. She gripped him firmer near his base and slightly squeezed before repeating the same motion again. A low hiss and a sharp "Fuck, Granger" were her reward and her face lit up at the fact that she could elicit such a reaction from him. He desperately grabbed at her face, crushing his lips to hers and kissing her with such passion that Hermione thought she was going to be burnt to ashes from the heat he was emitting. She moaned loudly into his mouth and quickly started working her hand over him, reveling in the guttural sounds spewing from his lips and flowing into her own.

He stilled her hand after a few minutes, afraid he was going to come far too quickly before he ever got to indulge in the sweet nectar currently soaking through her underwear and permeating the air around them with the scent of her arousal. He pulled her hand out of his pants and kissed each of her fingertips. "Slow down, kitten," he murmured, amused at the look of confusion on her face. " I was about to come all over this pretty little hand of yours before I got a chance to fuck you properly."

Hermione sucked in a breath at his confession and fashioned on a coy smile. "Well, Mr. Malfoy, might I suggest the bedroom for this proper fucking?"

He smiled back at her and nodded his head. "Lead the way."

He let out a muted growl when she turned around and began walking towards her bedroom. Her arse looked absolutely perfect in those tight little jeans she had on. He bit down on his knuckles to stifle his groans when she looked back at him and crooked her pointer finger in a come hither motion.

He followed behind her, eyes fixated on the sway of her hips, into a rather large bedroom considering the size of the apartment itself. He let his eyes roam over his surroundings: creamed colored walls, large black drapes, four huge bookshelves full to the brim, random books stacked on top of another scattered across the room. A few pictures of her and her friends hung haphazardly on the walls. "It's just so Granger," he thought to himself, until he noticed her sitting naked on the bed. Her luscious body was on full display, just begging to be pleasured by him.

"Eager, Miss Granger?" it sounded like his voice had dropped a few octaves and the deep timbre was making Hermione hotter than she already was. Her thighs were coated already from the juice dripping from her pussy and she felt another wave of heat assault her at his question. He slunk towards her slowly, like a predator would when sneaking up on his prey. He removed the rest of his clothing and settled his naked body against hers, letting out a loud moan at the sudden contact of warm flesh caressing his. Hermione was a huge mess of want and need. She was shaking all over in anticipation as he began exploring and tasting every inch of her. He started at her nose, where he placed a simple sweet peck of his lips, and ended at her ankles, where he peppered small kisses around each foot before licking his way up one of her legs while prying them open so he could have a full view of her pretty pink glistening slit.

He hooked one leg over his shoulder and lowered his head towards her bare mound. With the first swipe of his tongue on her clit, her hands found themselves buried within his soft hair. She grasped at the pale strands desperately when he inserted two fingers into her and began working them furiously in and out of her weeping entrance. She could feel his large erection pressing into her calf and she tried to move a little to get some friction going for him, but her brain was becoming overloaded with pleasure and she soon gave up.

He stretched her with his glorious fingers and worked his hot mouth over her now swollen bundle of nerves. She knew it wouldn't be long before she completely fell apart.

Her inner walls were soon contracting around his fingers and he sucked her throbbing clit between his teeth and softly nibbled. The sensation caused Hermione to cry out his name as the waves of pleasure crashed down on her. Her orgasm was all consuming, rolling over her entire body and causing her to release a sudden gush of fluids that now coated Draco's face. He slowed the pace of his fingers and lifted his head up so he could see her face. Flushed and sweating, her whole body was positively glowing in the dimly lit bedroom.

He flicked his tongue out to taste the offerings her body had given him and a feral grin appeared on his face.

"Absolutely delicious."

"Who would've known you would have tasted this good?"

His carnal words were working their own brand of magic on Hermione and she couldn't contain the moan at his sinful declarations.

She urged him up with her knees, needing to feel the full weight of his body against her. She wanted every inch of her skin touching his and she wanted it now. Draco seemed to know exactly what she needed and covered her entire body with his, pressing her further into the bed and then wrapping her legs around him. He supported himself on his elbows and captured her lips with his. She could taste herself on his tongue and it was intoxicating. She felt powerful and wanted. She honestly couldn't remember feeling this way ever and she couldn't help asking herself where this sensation had been hiding all her life.

She cried out loudly when he captured a hardened nipple in his mouth. He suckled at it harshly and rolled the other one between his finger,s tugging at it and twisting. It was almost too much for her to handle, but then she felt the tip of his cock cradled within her womanly folds and completely lost it. She bucked her hips up at him frantically, trying desperately to get more of him. Her fingernails dug into his well-toned back. She was positive she had broken skin. Then he finally positioned himself at her opening and pressed forward.

He unlatched his mouth from her nipple with a loud pop to release a loud groan at the sensation of her slick passage gripping greedily at his cock. She sucked him in further and further until he was finally fully seated within her. Hermione's mouth opened wide at the feeling but no sound could escape. Her eyes fluttered shut and she finally let out a whimper when he removed himself completely and then reinserted his cock inch by agonizing inch, relishing in the noises she was making as he slowly began to take her body's pleasure center higher. Hermione's entire body was on fire beneath him as her nails dug into his back, leaving half-moon indents along his beautiful form.

He kept up the rhythm for a few minutes before he began to plunge into her, relentlessly snapping his hips quicker and then harder as he felt her body begin to tense around him. He knew she was close, her cries of passion nearly incoherent now as his own release neared. He couldn't believe how attuned to her body he already was and the realization nearly knocked him over.

He felt her whole body go rigid for a moment when her orgasm finally ripped through her. His name fell from her lips over and over. The sight of her release sent him into his own and he slowly thrusted into her, enjoying the feeling of her tight walls clenching and releasing around him and milking every last drop he had to offer.

He dropped a kiss to her temple and kissed down the side of her face. Taking his time, he traced his fingertips along her flushed skin. He began murmuring about how beautiful she was and how nothing compared to what they just did. Hermione was speechless, partly because she had just had the most intense orgasm of her young life, and partly because Malfoy was being so, well, un-Malfoy-like. She had heard all the stories about his bachelor lifestyle from Ron, who was on the same team as Draco. She was expecting him to hop off her, slap her on the ass and be on his way.

She was not expecting to feel the delicious weight of his body still nestled within her folds nearly ten minutes post-coital bliss.

She wasn't expecting his hands to still be roaming her skin, tracing every scar with his fingertips as if he were trying to burn the memory of her body into his very soul.

And she certainly wasn't expecting the owl from him three days later asking her to dinner.


	2. In which we need liquid courage

Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters, just like to make them see things my way

Chapter two: In which we need liquid courage

April 23rd, 2003

Pansy was trying extremely hard to not laugh at her nervous friend's antics as Hermione paced around her bedroom, tossing dresses and tops everywhere in an effort to find "the outfit." Hermione's hair was twice the size as normal and she was beginning to draw blood from her bottom lip from biting down so hard. It was quite a sight to behold, the brightest witch of her age was completely frazzled and all over one little ol date.

Pansy couldn't contain it anymore when Hermione came stalking out of her bathroom and promptly tripped over the huge pile of reject outfits that was taking over half of her room. Random articles of clothing went flying up and Pansy found herself being assaulted by a strawberry colored angora sweater. She broke out into a fit of giggles and peeled the soft fabric from her face. "Hermione, you have got to mellow the fuck out, he's already seen you naked and moaning. So why are you so nervous, woman?!" Pansy had risen her voice a little for effect and Hermione immediately registered the tone as Pansy's "listen to me because I'm always right" voice.

"I know Pans," she got herself off the floor and set down on the bed beside her friend.

"But I mean that was a physical nakedness, this is an emotional one and I'm not sure if I'm really up for that yet," she sighed loudly and hugged her arms across her chest. "I don't want to open myself up, just to be let down again. Look what happened with Ron, his mother still won't talk to me and it's been two years and he's the one who fucking cheated." Hermione's ears had turned an impressive shade of red as she began to recall the harsh words of the Weasley matriarch:

"Maybe if you didn't work so much he wouldn't have strayed."

"Surely you can see my Ronnie would never have cheated if you didn't do something to provoke him."

The words had stung at the time, had hurt her more than finding out Ron had slept with Lavender in the first place. Now they just made her angry. She shook her head from side to side and pressed her fingers into her closed eyes in an effort to rub the thoughts out of her head. Pansy sighed loudly beside her and placed a perfectly manicured hand on her back and began patting her softly, like one would when trying to calm an infant's cry. "Listen H, you can't let the past dictate your future. Rise above the chaos and shine baby girl, you're worth it and Draco is hot as fuck and knows exactly how to work out your issues." She gave her friend a saucy wink and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Pansy's efforts to cheer her up and settled her hands on the black sundress laying beside her feet. " I think this will have to do," she said as she stood and brought the frock tight against her peering into the mirror hanging on her wall and silently approving of the reflecting image.

Pansy eagerly nodded her head and shooed Hermione into the bathroom. "Now go freshen up and get that dress on. I'll be waiting out here for you and we an attempt at taming that." Pansy motioned her hand towards Hermione's frizz-consumed hair at the end of her statement.

Heading back towards the kitchen, Pansy heard the click of the bathroom door and the subsequent whooshing sound of the water being turned on in the shower. Pansy grabbed the bottle of Firewhiskey from the shelf above Hermione's stove. She quickly located a few glasses and set to work mixing the calming draught into the amber liquid. She poured two shots and lined them up on the counter, slightly swirling the glasses to ensure that nothing settled.

She should feel guilty about essentially drugging her best friend, but she didn't in the least. Hermione needed to chill out and enjoy the night. Pansy knew for a fact that Draco was pretty much perfect for her. He was fairly intelligent, coming in fourth in their year, and he was incredibly well read. Not to mention he had been crushing on the curly haired witch since she slapped him in third year. He had been talking about her incessantly ever since.

Hearing the bathroom door open and smelling the vanilla and jasmine shampoo Hermione was so fond of signaled to Pansy that it was finally game time. She clasped her hands together in anticipation of finally getting to style Hermione's unruly mass of what she liked to call her hair. She had been pestering the feisty witch about it for years to no avail, much to Pansy's chagrin. "Not this time, H," she smiled to herself as she headed into the bedroom to finally get her prize.

Thirty minutes later and Pansy was pleased as punch with herself. She managed to get Hermione's hair into a beautiful pleated masterpiece: pinned up with a few pearl inlayed combs Hermione had gotten from her mother on her sixteenth birthday,with just a few strategically placed loose curls to frame her heart-shaped face.

"Wow, Pans." It was the best Hermione could come up with when she was twirled around to see just what her friend had been doing to her over the last half hour. Pansy couldn't keep the smug smirk off her face and shrugged her shoulders, "What were you expecting me to do, H, doll you up like Rita Skeeter?" she snickered a little at Hermione's reaction to the _Daily Prophet_ 's ditzy reporter's name being mentioned. "Now I think it's time for some liquid courage," Pansy said while she ushered a slightly protesting Hermione back towards the kitchen area.

She grabbed both shots from the counter and shoved them at the wide-eyed witch beside her. "Trust me, take two of these." She placed them in Hermione's hands and continued, "And _PLEASE_ call me in the morning." With that said she bounced out of the apartment, hoping her friend took her advice.

Hermione was left holding both glasses staring stupidly at the door after her friend's abrupt departure. She snapped out of it after a few minutes and stared down at the drinks in her hand. "Can't hurt, I guess," she said to herself as she lifted one to her lips.

"Bottoms up!"

A/N: as always beta love to frogster and alpha love to ElleMalfoy65! I'm going to be shooting for two chapters to be uploaded on or possibly before every Saturday.


	3. Mother Nature Can Be a Real Bitch

**Chapter 3: Mother nature can be a real bitch**

 **A/N: Big mega huge beta love to Frogster who is amazing as always! Alpha love to ElleMalfoy65 and a big thank you to those who reviewed and let me know you liked the story so far!**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Hermione was feeling fantastic. Somehow those two shots had her completely relaxed and all her nerves were gone. She hadn't felt this calm in ages and was finding it hard to keep from grinning like a fool while she conversed with the maitre d' about where to meet her date for the evening. She was pleasantly surprised she wasn't worrying her lip into a bloody mess with anxiety. It had been two years since she and Ron had split and she had not dated anyone since. Not for lack of trying on Pansy and Ginny's part, of course.

Like clockwork, every Friday they had tried to lure Hermione out of her shell and into the arms of someone, anyone that would help her move on from Ronald. Last Friday had been the first time she had gone and now she was seated at a table with someone she thought would rather spit on her than kiss her: Draco. Yes, that was his name, yet it still left a strange taste in her mouth. He had been Malfoy for so long. He was Malfoy when he cursed her teeth, when she slapped him in third year. He had been Malfoy when she was laying on the drawing room floor of his ancestral home and her blood was seeping out of the scar on her arm and staining the floor beneath her.

Strangely, those memories didn't completely shut her down. She found herself pondering just how strong those drinks Pansy had given her actually were. She still felt such peace while she dredged through the memories of their rocky past. She quickly freed herself of those thoughts, realizing a clean slate was what was needed. It was the only way she would be able to fully embrace everything the man across from her had to offer.

She took a moment to really look at him and felt her heartbeat quicken. She had thought he had looked spectacular naked, but that didn't even compare to Draco in a suit. He cut a sexy figure and was decked out in a beautiful, perfectly tailored, dark Armani affair. She quickly found herself starting to replay their night of passion in her head, blushing at the memory of his hands on her, and she turned into a puddle of hormonal madness. When he grabbed her hand over the table and asked about her work at the Ministry, she thought that simple touch alone would melt her knickers right off.

She began to explain all about her job as a worker in the Ministry cog. She was the lead researcher for the Auror department and, on numerous occasions, for all the departments. Kingsley usually was able to sway her into taking on anything proving too difficult for the others to figure out. She had a need to solve everything and it often left her working seventy-hour weeks, which subsequently lead to the downfall of her relationship with Ron.

Draco listened intently to every word that fell from her lips. He didn't interrupt once, waited till she finished her story, and then proceeded to ask about her aspirations, her hopes, what she was looking for in life. In short, all the normal first date getting-to-know-you questions. It felt easy to converse with him. His intelligence allowed him to keep up and never once did he have to ask what something meant. It was completely refreshing and the permanent smile she was wearing was proof of that.

He in turn told her about what he had been up to after eighth year. She knew he had moved in with his best mate, Blaise Zabini, after graduating, but was shocked to find that they still lived together in a flat outside of London.

She also knew that he played for the Cannons, because that was who Ron played for, and she had seen him play at the games she had attended—even though Ron couldn't be bothered himself to accompany her to any of the Ministry's functions. Other than those few bits of info and the many stories of the women he had bedded during his traveling for the games, that had been plastered across numerous newspapers throughout the wizarding world, she was in the dark. She _really_ did not want to dwell on that last thought though; the idea that he had given so many women what he had given her made her a little uneasy.

"So, what do you do when you're not playing with small balls professionally?" she asked teasingly while sipping at the glass of freshly poured wine.

"Ha ha, very funny, Granger. Actually i've been apprenticing for Slughorn the last few years. During the off season I pretty much stay at Hogwarts, helping out with flying lessons for the first years when I'm not working on my mastery.

"McGonagall even set up a permanent portkey that only recognizes my magic, so I have easy access whenever a new season starts up. I finish up this coming May and next year when Slughorn retires I'll be taking over his post," he replied.

"Wow, what made you decide on that course?" She was honestly shocked that he was going to be teaching instead of wanting to continue on with his playboy lifestyle of fame and females. She never pictured him as the settling-down-and-planting-roots type and she was absolutely elated.

"Snape." He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "He always knew I could be more than just the son of Lucius Malfoy. He knew I was more than just a name."

Hermione gave his hand a gentle squeeze as he continued. "That...um," he stammered a bit, finding it a little difficult to talk about, "that last year when he was headmaster he kept me out of the Carrows' way by keeping me in his. He began teaching me more advanced potions than what Slughorn was teaching and sort of took me under his wing." He looked up at her, floored by the depth of understanding Hermione seemed to show immediately.

"I want to do his memory justice and prove to myself that he was right by placing his faith in me."

Hermione was impressed. She hadn't expected that he was so put together. Ron had used his fame as a war hero and pro player to party and, well, party some more. He had no life goals and was perfectly happy with riding the coattails of his infamy to his grave.

She quickly scolded herself. She had to stop comparing the two. That part of her life was over, and she was beginning to think that her future was currently staring back at her from across the table.

The evening continued on in much the same manner, exchanging stories about life after Hogwarts and trading good-natured barbs at each other about their friends. All too soon the restaurant shooed them out to close up for the night and they found themselves taking a walk outside. Draco had taken Hermione's hand in his and was leading her around the city.

It had been a while since she had been in Wizarding London and she had forgotten the splendor of it all. Time seemed to slowly pass by as he ushered her around, showing her all his favorite sights, until her feet began screaming at her. Somehow in the chaos of getting ready earlier she had forgotten to put the cushioning charm on her heels and now her feet were letting her know of her stupidity.

Draco took notice of her slowing pace and could see the evident strain in her eyes.

" Are you okay?" he asked, hoping it wasn't his company taking a toll on her. He had been of the impression that the evening was going perfectly. Granted, he had been staring at her in complete wonder all night and might have eyed the beautiful cleavage she had on display an inappropriate number of times. He couldn't help it though. He knew exactly what was hidden beneath her dress and he could taste the anticipation on his tongue. He really wanted the opportunity to be able to touch her as he did before. She was the best shag of his life and he knew it was because he had cared about her for so many years.

Hell, he was pretty sure he was already in love with her. He had been watching her since first year and Pansy had been keeping him in on the Granger gossip since leaving Hogwarts, so he pretty much knew everything about her already.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just my feet." She winced a little with the next step and bent down to remove the offending apparatuses from her now aching arches. "Perhaps," she continued as she shrunk the shoes and placed them in her small purse, "six-inch heels aren't ideal for walking a few miles at once." The sound of her accompanying laughter with her words made Draco's heart stop.

Sweet Merlin, did everything about the woman have to be so damn alluring? He made a silent promise to make sure he made her laugh often.

"No, I'd say not, how about I offer you a lift?" he quirked an eyebrow at her and flashed his trademark smirk. He placed himself facing forward in front of her and bent down into a slight crouching position. "Climb aboard the Malfoy Express," he stated as he held his hands out over his shoulders, palms up.

"Why the hell not," came her reply from behind, followed by the sweetest giggle he had ever heard. He felt her hands in his and grasped them tightly, helping to lift her up. Hermione locked her knees around his waist and murmured a quick sticking spell on her dress. The spell caused the hem of the fabric to adhere to her legs, keeping the material from flying around in the wind and revealing more of her than she was willing to share with the passing strangers on the the street. She slung her arms around his neck and felt his fingers wrap around around her thighs in an effort to keep her in place. He was grinning like an absolute idiot with Hermione perched on his back. Something about this witch made him feel like the light might finally be turning on in his previously dark existence.

"Alright, Draco, Choo Choo." Hermione pumped one arm in the air mimicking a train whistle being pulled. He let out a loud snort and replied "You have your ticket, little lady?"

Hermione sniggered and he felt her shake her head behind him. "Nope," she answered back, "but I'm sure we could work out some form of payment." She placed her lips to the nape of his neck and kissed her way down, then around, ending at his earlobe. Taking it between her teeth, she nibbled at it hungrily, enjoying the way Draco was leaning into her affections. "Have any ideas?" Her voice had lost its innocent charms and adopted a much deeper vixen-like quality.

"Yes, I believe I do, hold on." His words were low and gravelly, barely a whisper, but she still picked up on the clear arousal in them. He had walked them quickly towards an apparition point and before Hermione could question him on where they would be going, he dropped her down as softly as he could before rapidly turning around. He then gathered her into his arms and held her petite body against his chest, raising her up so that her chin was level with his. The emotions swirling in the mercurial eyes that now met hers were so intense—full of desire and something else Hermione wasn't quite sure should be present already—that she lost herself in them completely.

Their noses pressed together, hot breath mingling for a few moments before he greedily captured her lips with his. Hermione was absolutely positive she would remember this kiss when she was old and frail, struggling to remember her own name. That's what soul-searing moments like this did. They burned themselves into you completely, leaving an everlasting impression.

Soon she felt the familiar tug in her abdomen, then heard the popping sound of their apparition, leaving behind a loud echo into the otherwise silent night. She felt her bare feet touch down on soft plush carpet, but didn't have time to dwell on the sensation as Draco's skilled lips and tongue were now sinfully making their way down the bare expanse of her neck and starting down her shoulder. He tasted and savored the sweetness of her flesh all while moving her backwards into what she was assuming was his bedroom.

The rich mahogany colored walls of her surroundings finally registered in her lust-addled mind, giving way to the knowledge that she had never been here—the flat that Draco and Blaise shared. Her moment of clarity was soon shattered when she felt the back of her legs hit the edge of his bed. She felt the softness of his emerald silk sheets around her when he slowly tipped her back and laid her down. Clasping her wrists together with one of his hands, he raised them above her head and pinned them into the mattress.

Her eyes were suddenly wide. She had never experienced anything so primal and raw before, and it overwhelmed her senses. Like a light going off, she suddenly was very aware of how fast everything was moving and she felt herself shutting down. The fog of serenity she had been feeling all night was lifted and all her anxiety was taking over completely. Pansy's earlier "special drinks" hadn't lasted as long as the meddling Slytherin had thought, and its effects had now dissipated completely as the laced alcohol had worked its way out of her system.

Hermione wasn't aware that this was why she was fast approaching the feeling of being swallowed up by her fear. Not swallowed in one gulp either, but slowly devoured and consumed in broken, tiny pieces.

"Draco, wait….I don't think…." She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence before he looked up at her and she saw first fear, then hurt, and finally rejection flash quickly in his eyes before being replaced by a cool stoic quality. Guilt immediately assaulted her when he quickly released her wrists, as if her skin was painful for him to be touching.

She just needed a minute to think. She wanted him, she knew that much, but the way he was with her was so powerful that her mind was currently warring within itself at how irrational it was to feel this way so quickly.

"I just need a moment to freshen up."

She found the need to reassure him alarming. She already felt like she needed to make sure he knew she wasn't going anywhere.

He nodded his head and helped her up off the bed. "Where's the loo?" she asked. Her voice was weak and she hated sounding so small. He was strangely quiet as he led her to the door located to the left of his large oak wardrobe. He opened it for her without a word and she stepped inside. She felt the door being shut behind her seconds later and let out a loud breath she hadn't realized she was holding previously.

She headed towards the washing area of the restroom and turned on the faucet. Cupping her hands under the heated stream, she let it pool a little before splashing it on her face, finding she enjoyed the warmth of the liquid as the droplets rolled down her skin. She clutched the sink and peered into the mirror. Rivulets of water were still evident on her face and she took a few deep breaths. She didn't know why she had that little freak out, but she was feeling a lot better now that she had had a few minutes to collect herself.

The man waiting just outside the door was smart, driven, and funny, not to mention he was absolutely gorgeous and had changed so much since his bigoted days of misguided ideals. He had been nothing but sweet and considerate and for Merlin's sake she had been the one to initiate tonight by teasing him before he had whisked her away to his home.

She'd made up her mind, choosing to accept that what was happening was real and she'd be a damned fool to run scared now. She headed towards the fancier-than-necessary toilet to relieve herself before heading out to get another taste of Draco's bedroom prowess. She was, after all, Hermione fucking Granger; First class of Merlin _twice_ , War Hero, Brightest Witch of Her Age. None of those monikers left room for her to be acting like a scared church mouse quivering in the bathroom because a man wanted to shag her boneless.

And just as she was getting excited about the night's prospects, she saw them, the nails in her orgasm coffin. Three crimson drops staring menacingly up at her from her knickers. There she was, sitting on what had to be the most comfortable toilet seat her derriere had ever graced, and she was on the verge of crying out of sheer frustration.

"What the _**fuck**_ did I do to deserve this?" she inwardly groaned. Luckily she happened to have a sanitary item in her bag but she had no idea how to explain this to Draco. She did not want to have to relay the real reason. Mother nature had decided to be a rotten bitch.

She knew he was already feeling dejected about her putting a pause on things earlier. He'd sense she would be lying and making up an excuse about why she wouldn't be continuing their former activities.

 _Unless of course she still took care of him…_

Hermione emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later. She took small quiet steps towards the slouching form sitting on the edge of the bed. She reached out towards him and placed her hands hesitantly on his shoulders. Feeling him stiffening beneath her touch, she inwardly cringed. She hoped it wasn't too late and that he was still open to this, whatever _this_ was, between them.

"Draco?" she whispered in his ear, her breath hot, caressing his flesh. The questioning lilt in that one word caused his curiosity to overtake the self-pity he had been wallowing in while she was "freshening up." He had thought she was just being polite and had been in there practicing her getaway speech instead.

"Why don't you let me show you how much I want you. How much I want the magic I feel between us to continue." She heard his previously controlled breathing suddenly slow down and become heavier. "And next time…." She let her sentence trail off, taking his earlobe between her lips and gently suckling, while roaming her hands down his chest.

The shudder that wracked through his body when she peeled his suit jacket from him and tossed it carelessly to the floor was enough to give Hermione the answer she had been searching for. He most definitely still wanted _this._

She needed to look him in the eyes when she finally finished her little speech. So she stopped touching him for a moment and walked around to his front. Placing her body between his parted legs and taking his beautiful face within her hands, she tipped his head up so he was forced to look at her directly.

"Next time you can show me just how much you want me too." The minute she alluded to a next time, understanding and then awe flickered through the young Malfoy's gaze.

"This time, though..." She released his face and began tracing her fingers down his shirt, unbuttoning it as she continued her journey down his chest and getting dangerously close to his now tightening slacks. She pulled his shirt loose from them and worked it backwards off of his well-toned arms. Draco tossed it right next to where his jacket had landed when she had finally freed him of it. Leaning into him, she purred into his ear the words that would make way for his own soul-searing moment.

" _Let me take care of you_."

She dropped down to her knees and began working his belt loose. She didn't need to look up at him to know he was staring down at her with a fiery passion. His eyes glazed over with lust when she whipped the belt from his pant loops in one fluid motion. The sound of it skittering across the floor was the most erotic thing Draco had ever heard and he let out an approving growl.

He heard the tell-tale sign of a zipper being yanked down and entered into a state of euphoria that had no business existing because of a simple noise. He was mistaken. Hermione Granger on her knees before him, letting out a small needy moan when she finally freed him completely of his slacks and saw just how ready he was for whatever she had planned was the most erotic thing he had ever heard.

Hermione took hold of his protruding cock with one hand and gripped tightly at the base, giving it a hard squeeze before she began to expertly move it along his entire length, varying the speed and pressure. She used her other hand to cup his balls, massaging them gently and quite enjoying the weight of them.

Draco released a loud groan at the feel of her tongue licking along the rim of his head. She left behind a sloppy trail of saliva as she continued her tongued assault along the rest of him, working her hand through the wetness and creating the most divine sensations.

He lost all resolve when she finally engulfed him fully with her hot moist mouth. His hands found themselves entangled in her hair and he was trying desperately not to buck his hips up and fully sheath himself into her waiting throat.

Hermione had entered into full student mode. She studied his vocal cues and stored the info away for later designing a "what Draco enjoys" roadmap. If she tugged harder on his balls when she nibbled along the seam where his beautifully swollen head met with his glorious shaft, he would hiss and say her name. When she took all of his length into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks out while she bobbed her head up and down quickly, he would buck his hips up involuntarily and groan loudly.

When she swirled her tongue around the entire tip a few times and blew a stream of cool air against it, before plunging his cock into her warm mouth again, his breath would hitch and the word fuck would escape his lips.

And when he choked out her name in a questioning tone after she had added both her hands into the mix and was moving them in tandem with her lips and tongue, she knew he was incredibly close.

And finally, when she let him cum down her throat and licked him clean afterwards, she knew by the shock, gratitude and then softness that met her when she locked eyes with him that he was hers. When he grabbed her into his arms and devoured her lips and tongue with his, not caring that remnants of his seed still lingered there, she knew that she was his too.


	4. Chapter 4:

Chapter 4: Granger remember the damn locking spell.

Disclaimer: Still own nothing

October 24th, 2003

Pansy was on the verge of hyperventilating due to her bout of hysterical laughter. She was hunched over, clutching her belly in an effort to calm herself. Ten minutes ago she had arrived at Hermione's, albeit a little earlier than discussed, and she had caught a certain bushy-haired beauty and her Slytherin beau in an incredibly interesting position, to say the least.

 _Fifteen minutes earlier_

Pansy was excited to be going out that evening. It had been a rough few months in the life department and she was in need of a girls' night out. She was supposed to be meeting up with Ginny at Hermione's around seven-thirty but she was so restless that she found herself outside her friend's door at six-fifty.

Never one for knocking, the feisty witch let herself in and when she came upon the x-rated scene happening in the living room, she almost regretted not knocking, _almost._

She hadn't been aware that Hermione could put her legs over her head, much less while pinned upside down on the floor whilst Draco pounded into her from above. She also didn't know Hermione could spout such naughty epithets.

 _Pansy really hated to interrupt, but…._

"Yes Draco, if we could get on with the…." she tapped the side of her temple with her finger in a thinking hard gesture. "What was that again H?" she made air quotes with her hands as she continued, "Ah, yes, 'fucking her tight little pussy harder till she cums all over your cock.'"

Pansy was at this point grinning from ear to ear, hands planted on her hips,and tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yeah, if you could hurry that up so she's free for my use, that would be great."

The lovers froze instantly at the sound of the intruding woman's voice. Draco jumped back without warning and as a result, Hermione fell over sideways. Her flailing legs made a loud thud when they met with the hard floor.

Pansy was done. She let the hilarity of the situation sink in as she watched a red-faced Hermione and an exasperated Draco scramble towards the bedroom. She let go of the laughter she'd been keeping at bay during the encounter.

After a taking a few minutes to get herself sorted, one thing was abundantly clear.

She couldn't wait to tell Ginny.

A/N Thanks as always to the lovely frogster for being a beautiful beta!

And the next chapter will be by the amazing 65, its a different pairing and i hope you all enjoy it as much as i did!


	5. Chapter 5: Unmasked

**A/N: Hi guys! It's ElleMalfoy65 here! Our lovely and wonderful Slytherinmomma88 asked me to write a chapter in her lovely story. So here in my entry, in which we get a little Hansy and a little Blinny. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing.**

 **XoXo,**

 **Elle.**

 **Unmasked**

 **October 31**

Pansy was getting ready for the Ministry event that Hermione had told her she was required to attend. But then again, it was a Masquerade ball, which gave her an excuse to dress up and put on a mask. Truth be told, she loved wearing masks—any kind of mask she could get her hands on. For tonight, she kept it simple with a black lace mask, winged at the top edges. She kept her hair straight and hanging down her back as she tied the mask around her skull with the black ribbons.

The simple black lace dress went on next. It hugged her curves and draped from her hips to stop at mid-thigh. The red lipstick was meant to match the shoes she stepped into and when she looked down at the red stilettos, she found herself grinning.

Now that she had gotten Hermione paired off and well-shagged every night, it was time to get herself some action, and tonight, that was going to happen, one way or another. She grabbed the clutch from her dresser, slipping her wand into it and latching the clasp.

She was due to meet Ginny in ten minutes at the visitor entrance of the Ministry. Since they were both single, they had decided that Pansy would be her plus one. She walked free of her flat and into an alley where an apparition point had been set up.

She turned in her heels and disappeared, taking form again outside the red telephone booth that served as the visitors entrance. Ginny hadn't arrived yet and she couldn't get in without the redhead. Cursing her to hell and gone, Pansy rubbed her arms, fighting away the October chill. She was on the verge of digging out her wand to cast a warming charm when Ginny showed up, tottering on her heels.

The witch was giggling and red-faced, looking as if she had just run a marathon. Pansy raised a perfectly manicured brow at her best friend. "Just what has got you so giggly? Have you been dipping in the giggle water again?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "No. Zabini was chasing me, yet again. I swear, that man never gives up. It's like he has no concept of the word no."

Pansy snorted as they moved into the phone booth and Ginny picked up the phone. "You know you fucking love that shite, Gin. He's been chasing you for years. When are you going to give in?" Ginny turned to glare at Pansy as she dialed in the numbers needed to start the descent into the Ministry.

"I'm the Chaser! I do the chasing! I'm not the quaffle!" Pansy rolled her eyes at the Quidditch references. Ginny could be really thick, a product of having all of those damn brothers. "Ginny Weasley, get that broomstick out of your arse and ride his. Trust me, you won't be disappointed."

The girl gave her a look of surprise, but Pansy laughed, holding her hands up and shaking her head. "Whoa, hell no. I haven't shagged him. But I've heard first hand accounts. The boy is hung like a hippogriff. Now that, I do know for a fact. He used to have a habit of streaking through the common room. He'd stop in the middle and make his dick whip around like a helicopter."

If possible, Ginny's eyes widened further. "You can't be serious."

Pansy nodded gravely, both girls' heels clicking on the marble floor as they headed for the ballroom. "As a heart attack. That is the muggle saying, isn't it?" A nod from Ginny brought a smile from Pansy.

"Enough about me, Pans. When are you going to act on your own feelings?" Oh no. No, she did not just bring that shite up. Pansy just kept walking, following Ginny's lead until Ginny stopped dead. "I'm serious, Pans. He won't be single forever."

Pansy didn't look at her friend, she had her eyes focused on some point over the head of red hair. "Friends don't date their friend's exes." That was all she said, still refusing to look at her friend.

Ginny sighed in defeat, knowing when she had hit Pansy's brick wall. She started walking again, Pansy following and looking around. The Ministry was a creepy place after hours, empty and desolate almost.

After what seemed forever, they finally arrived at the ballroom hidden deep within the Ministry. The large, airy room was full of people milling about. A few couples were dancing, Draco and Hermione being one of them. Pansy and Ginny stood in the doorway, watching them for a moment with self-satisfied smiles. They had been responsible for that pairing and Pansy couldn't be more proud.

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a shock of dark hair and her eyes immediately turned to the figure. He cut a fine sight in the tailored suit he was wearing, the black only serving to make his hair stand out more. The silver tie around his neck only served to bring out his eyes, so that even at this distance, she could see their vivid green color.

The mask on his face did nothing to hide his identity, as she was sure, neither did hers. But that was the rule with masquerade balls, no matter how transparent the mask, you upheld the air of anonymity. Pansy closed her eyes and inhaled a slow, deep breath, forcing herself to look away, Ginny's earlier question ringing in her ears.

As if called forth by the memory, Ginny spoke up yet again, "I've told you time and again, I don't mind, Pansy. We dated, yes. We were in love once, yes. But it didn't work out and now we are friends. Our lives are better lived that way. I know you don't want to hear it, but you need to listen. Use tonight. Use the obscurity of the masks, use the even playing field. If you don't, so help me Merlin, I will use my bat bogey hex on you."

Pansy ground her teeth together as she looked over at Ginny. "Fine. But later, not now." The song that had been playing ended and soon Hermione and Draco made their way over to them. Hermione swooped Pansy into a hug, frowning when she pulled back and saw the look on her friend's face. She knew something had upset Pansy, but before she could ask, Pansy just shook her head.

Hermione nodded, turning to look at a stoic Ginny, no doubt putting two and two together immediately, given the way she sighed. "We need drinks. Draco, would you mind?" Pansy's former school crush walked away after kissing the top of Hermione's head.

"Gin, how many times do I have to tell you not to push her about him? If she wants to pursue anything, she will. When she is ready." Ginny narrowed her eyes at Hermione, "Yeah, then tell her to stop nagging at me about Zabini. She fucking started it." Hermione scrubbed at her face, careful not to disturb her makeup.

"Will you two grow up? I swear, you're both worse than two of Draco and Blaise. And I should know, I live with them!" She abruptly stopped her rant when she saw Draco coming back their way and caught one of the levitating Firewhiskeys. "Thank you, love." She tilted her head back, her lips puckering for a kiss, which he freely gave her.

He spotted someone in the crowd and excused himself, giving Hermione one more kiss before he left. "Seriously girls, just have a good time tonight," Hermione said. "Pans, you love masquerades, enjoy it. Oh, there's Lance, I need to go and talk to him about something. Please, try and behave, you two." With a wave, she left and Pansy downed her Firewhiskey.

"I need another drink," she mumbled to Ginny, who nodded, downing her own.

They both headed for the open bar in back, finding an empty space at the long expanse, waiting to be served. Ginny turned her back on the bartender, her eyes scanning the crowd as Pansy kept her attention on the wizard currently mixing drinks. "Shite." The redhead grumbled under her breath.

"What?" Pansy asked, off-handedly.

"He's here. Zabini." Ginny quickly turned back around, trying to make herself less visible, Pansy assumed. But she knew that was a useless quest. That fiery hair would stick out in any crowd, the red the most vivid hair color here, outside of Draco's pale blonde.

"Weasley, damn you clean up good. I prefer you in those practice tights, but this dress? Daaaaaamn." Pansy turned around in time to see Blaise give Ginny an up and down look, licking his full bottom lip and biting it.

Pansy rolled her eyes, holding up two fingers when the bartender asked her what she needed. She took the two glasses of Firewhiskey, handing one over to Ginny. "Zabini," Pansy said, by way of greeting.

He nodded at her, his eyes never leaving Ginny's arse, since she had yet to turn around. "Parkinson."

"When are you going to give it up, Zabini? She isn't interested." She may be mad at Ginny, but she would always have her girl's back. He smirked, quickly glancing at Pansy before his eyes returned to the 'she' in question. "I'll give it up when she does. She may not be interested, but she does want me. I catch her watching me all the time when I am working with the equipment."

Pansy turned to look at Ginny, her profile the only thing visible to her, but it was enough to see the blush creeping up her neck. "We both know that you're delusional, Zabini. You see things that aren't there." Pansy took a swig of her drink and then her eyes caught that dark head of hair again, a pang of longing striking her chest.

"What are you drinking, Weasley? Firewhiskey? I bet you can't hold your liquor." At that taunt, Ginny whirled around, blush gone and an evil smirk on her face. "Have you forgotten who my family is? If I can outdrink my brothers, I can certainly drink you under the table."

"On the contrary, Weasley. I know exactly who your family is." Blaise smirked, happy to finally get a rise out of the witch.

Pansy rolled her eyes at the dark-skinned wizard. "Zabini, you'd better be careful. Or you're going to regret your life come morning." He waved her off, not even sparing her a glance.

"I can handle this witch, Parkinson." Pansy rolled her eyes again, looking over at Ginny who grinned at her. Ginny leaned in to her, whispering in her ear, "You've had your liquid courage. And you told me you would. Leave me, I can handle Zabini. No worries. Go."

Pansy sighed softly, but nodded at Ginny. She guessed it was time. After all, she had set out to have a little fun tonight. She walked up to Zabini and looked him square in the eyes. "Don't say I didn't tell you so. Watch yourself with her Zabini, she may be interested, but she'll come after you in her own time. And she will drink you into an early grave. Have fun."

With a flip of her hair she left, her eyes scanning the ballroom. She saw Draco and Hermione standing on the edge of the dance floor, talking to old Professor Slughorn and she made her way over. Hermione smiled at her, turning to let Draco continue to talk to his mentor. "Where's Gin?"

"She's about to put Zabini to shame in a drinking game."

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "When is that boy going to learn?"

Pansy shrugged, her demeanor off, and her other best friend picked up on it. Hermione's own eyes scanned the room. "Last I saw him, he was talking to Kingsley over by the snack table. Are you sure you're ready?"

"It's now or never, H. And Gin threatened her favorite hex."

Hermione nodded, giving Pansy's arm a squeeze. "You're right, it is now or never. Go get him, Pans. Good luck. I think Draco and I are about to ditch." She giggled, a blush creeping up her cheeks as her beau turned his attention to her, his hand sliding down to squeeze her ass.

"You ready, love?"

Hermione nodded up at him. "See you later, Pans."

Pansy waved both of them off and began searching the crowd once more. It didn't take long. It was as if he was always on her radar, no matter how many people were in the crowd. He was still talking to Kingsley and Pansy made her way over to the snack table. She stood at the opposite end, picking up an hors d'oeuvre and popping the small mushroom into her mouth. Probably not the brightest idea, but she needed something to occupy her.

She didn't want to go busting in on their conversation; it might be important. After all, Harry was Junior Minister, set to take over when Kingsley retired. But when his gaze left Kingsley's and found hers, he quickly excused himself. She sucked in a breath as he started walking towards her. He had long ago went into the Muggle world and had what Hermione had called Lasik, allowing him to no longer need his glasses. If anything, it made him even more handsome to her.

He stopped inches away from her, his eyes doing a quick roam of her body, his own breath catching in his throat it seemed. In his eyes there was an odd light shining there and it caused goose pimples to erupt along her skin. His tongue darted out to wet his lips just before he spoke, "Hello. You look...stunning."

Pansy's heart was beating triple time as she locked eyes with the man who had been haunting her dreams for the last few months now, regularly. "Thank you. You look very handsome yourself." He took another step closer, his chest brushing against hers as he looked down at her. Even with her heels on, he still topped her height. She couldn't help the intake of breath that rushed past her lips as his hand moved to rest on her hip and pull her in closer.

A new song started to play throughout the room and he looked down into her eyes with a heart-stopping grin. "May I have this dance?" It was a slow and sensual number and she found herself unable to speak, so she nodded. He led her out onto the dance floor, pulling her flush against him and she could feel her steel exterior starting to melt.

When he started to lead her around the floor, his hand on her lower back, holding her delicately, intimately, she knew she was lost. She rested her head on his shoulder, her nose in the curve of his neck. If anyone were looking at them now, they would think that they were looking on a pair of lovers. Maybe by the end of the evening they'd be correct, but for now, she was content to just be held.

The song started to come to a close and Harry moved one hand, gripping her chin and lifting her head from his shoulder. Their eyes connected again, unspoken words passing between them, words that they both wanted to say but were too scared to. His thumb passed over her bottom lip and she trembled, her breathing quickening, the breaths passing over his thumb.

He began to lean in and she closed her eyes just as their lips touched. It was the sweetest kiss she had ever received, and it hadn't ended yet. They had stopped moving on the floor, just standing in one space, her hands resting on his hips, his hands moving to cradle her face gently as their lips moved as one.

When they pulled apart, Pansy took extra time to open her eyes, a small smile forming on her lips as she looked up into the beautiful green eyes gazing down at her tenderly. "Come with me?"

Even if she had wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to say no. Not with the promises those eyes held. The one word she uttered was breathless, but audible as he linked his hand with hers. "Yes."

They left the ballroom behind and disappeared into the empty Ministry, Harry leading her to the lifts, his hand leaving hers only to drape around her shoulders and pull her into his side. While they waited for a lift to arrive, he turned and kissed her, lips caressing hers smoothly and she leaned into him.

The lift ride was a quick one, and soon, Harry was unlocking his office door and pulling her in. She didn't have time to look around the office before her senses were overtaken by Harry. He led her to a couch that was in his office and sat her down on its plush cushions. His hands reached behind her head to loosen the tie on her mask, but her hands moved up to catch the mask before it fell away.

Harry's eyes met hers and he smiled softly at her, "Pansy, don't hide from me. Not anymore. Not now when we can finally try this. Not when you are finally giving in." His fingers trailed along her cheek and she leaned into the touch, dropping her fingers from the mask. Harry moved to pull the mask away, his smile returning when her face was finally visible. "There is that beautiful woman I've been watching for months."

The questioning look on her face must have been plain, because he chuckled and bobbed his head in a nod, "Yes, Pansy, I've been watching you, wanting you for months. But I knew you were hesitant and I didn't want to push you, even with Ginny telling me to go after what I wanted."

Pansy laughed softly, shaking her head. She looked up at Harry, reaching up to remove his mask, revealing his handsome face to her fully. "She's been playing both sides of the field then. She's been telling me the same thing."

Harry leaned in, his nose rubbing along hers, eyes closing as he smiled, "Enough about Ginny." He closed the distance between their lips and kissed her deeply, pushing her down onto the couch. As he hovered over her, she pushed ran her hands under his jacket, pushing it from his shoulders. He rose up long enough to free himself from the jacket, his fingers then moving to unbutton his crisp white shirt.

Her eyes followed the movements greedily, watching as his skin was exposed. She ran her thighs up and down his, as her hands reached out to run up and down his ribbed stomach. Her fingers ran across his belt and began to undo the strip of leather. Pansy looked up at him through her lashes. His fingers moved to trail up her bare legs as her fingers unbuttoned his pants, nails gripping the zipper and dragging it down, knuckles brushing the bulge behind the fabric.

A low groan came from his throat at the light touch as his own fingers trailed along her inner thigh. She shuddered again, a warm rush pooling between her parted thighs as his fingers inched closer. He leaned over her again, maneuvering himself out of his pants and boxers, while his fingers worked the skirt of her dress higher.

His lips found her neck, sucking on the skin as her fingers explored his back. When his lips found her earlobe, she moaned quietly, her body arching into his. His hands slid under her back, no doubt looking for the zipper and she grinned. "It's on the side." He found it easily, pulling it down, his fingers immediately sliding into the opening.

She pushed him back and freed herself of the now offending garment, before straddling his lap and kissing him fervently, her hands threading through his hair as his hands roamed her bare back. "Do you know how many times I've thought about this?"

Pansy grinned down at him, shaking her head, "Stop talking, Potter." She ground her hips down against him and he groaned, his eyes closing as his fingers dug into her back.

"Those knickers have got to go, Pansy." She lifted herself up and he dragged them down her legs until she could kick them off herself.

She settled herself back on his lap, playfully rocking her hips back and forth, teasing him by barely rubbing her wet core against his aching cock. He was watching her with hooded eyes and a smirk, letting her have her fun, until he slid his arm around her back and pulled her against him, holding her still and flipping them over so that she was under him again.

Harry's hand slid down her thigh to hook behind her knee and lifted her leg over his hip. He aligned himself with her entrance and leaned down to kiss her as he slowly entered her wet heat. She moaned into his mouth, her arms wrapping around his neck and her nails digging into his back.

Her legs came up to wrap around his waist as he seated himself fully, his lips moving down her jaw, sucking and nibbling at the skin. He lifted his head to look down at her, pulling his hips back from her body and Pansy's mouth parted, sucking in a breath at the sensation. Then he plunged his hips forward. She opened her mouth wide and moaned out a single word."Yesssss."

He chuckled, the sound a little strained, as he started to truly thrust his hips. She lost her train of thought as she leaned up to meet his lips again, kissing him, biting at his bottom lip. Her feet were still in her stilettos and the heels dug into his ass, encouraging him to thrust harder.

She could feel her release building, coming closer and she kissed Harry deeper as her nails left scratch marks on his back. Their tongues were fighting for dominance, skin slicked with sweat, and she knew was in deep. She had given in, let herself be melted.

Her orgasm was just about to wash over her when Harry broke the kiss to look down into her eyes intently, watching her facial reactions as she was pushed over the edge, shouting his name. Her walls pulsing around his cock, milking him, sent him into his release soon after. When they were both coming down from their high, he collapsed on top of her and she kept her limbs wrapped around him, grinning like an idiot.

XxX

Ginny and Blaise both slammed down their glasses on the small table they had occupied. The table was littered with empty shot glasses and tumblers. Blaise waved over another server, clumsily stumbling over his words. "Bring us'more furwiskity."

Ginny giggled at him, hiccuping in the middle of the laughter. She was drunk, but nowhere near as shit-faced as Blaise. His eyes were so bloodshot that he looked as if he had had them tattooed red. They had settled on a drinking game of T-Rex arms. Every time a new shot or tumbler was brought over to them, they had to lock their elbows into their sides and try to drink their drink of choice. Each time you forgot, you had to take an extra shot.

The further into the game they got, the more they forgot to play. When the server appeared once again with more drinks, Blaise lifted his glass to his lips and Ginny screamed at him. "You forgot! Drink again!"

He groaned and leaned against the table, the thing basically holding him up as he took another drink. "How you nots drunks I yam?" He asked, straightening himself as best he could, looking her in the eyes. Ginny smirked at him, still remaining standing as straight as an arrow. "I told you, I have six brothers, all of whom think they can drink more than I can. I built up an amazing tolerance."

"That you did. Aswellas a tolerants to my advances." He moved closer to her and Ginny tried not to suck in a sharp breath. The truth was that her resolve was crumbling with every drink she took. He had been right earlier when he'd said that she watched him at practices. But damn, he walked around the pitch, checking the equipment while shirtless. And when he sweated, it made his body glisten in the sun, his abs standing out in sharp relief. He was a fine sight to see like that and when she did, all she could picture was him fully nude and pounding into her.

She shuddered when she felt his breath on the skin of her neck. He had seemed to sober up just a little with his proximity to her, but she had a feeling that was just the arousal that was working its way through both of them.

He moved his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest, her shoulder resting against his pectorals. His lips close to her ear as he whispered quietly, his hand sliding down to grip her ass and squeeze. "Let me make you feel good, Ginny."

That was when her instincts kicked in; no one manhandled her. No one. Not even someone who she was attracted to. She ripped herself away from him, drew her arm back, hand balled into a fist and expelled it forward, punching him square in the nose. He dropped to the ground like a sack of stones and Ginny stormed off, leaving the party and Ministry behind, apparating home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: In which we found ourselves restrained.

A/N so this one's on the kinkier side of the spectrum. The smut in this chapter will be delving into a little bit of bdsm. So if you're not ok with spanking, restraints, use of a riding crop, and wax play then when i throw up the XXX break go ahead stop the rest of the chapter is a big ol kinky lemon.

As always big thanks to my lovely beta frogster and a huge shout out to ellemalfoy65 for her last chapter & for being an amazing sounding board!

Disclaimer: Own nothing in the Harry Potter or Phantom of the Opera universe

October 31st 2003

The Halloween ball had been in full swing when Draco grabbed Hermione's hands and lured her away at the promise of a special surprise. She'd barely been able to talk to Pansy again before he was whispering in her ear. He lead her toward the nearest Floo entrance and pulled out a pouch of emerald-colored powder. Hermione arched a brow at him. That was not the normal coloring and she found herself curious.

"I can already see those gears grinding, Hermione. Just trust me, you'll like this surprise."

Surprises with Draco meant only one thing, and she was already getting slick with arousal at the thought of what he had come up with this time. It had been six months since that first drunken interlude and honestly it had been incredible between them ever since. Granted, there were a few fights here and there, nobody was perfect after all, but nothing earth-shattering.

He had met her parents at their home in July for a Sunday dinner and had managed to charm her father into forgetting that Draco was his little girl's childhood bully. She was also acutely aware of her mum's eyes tracking Draco's movements as he moved around the home—particularly when he would bend over a little to grab something. Her mum was a shameless flirt and with enough alcoholic persuasion could forget her senses completely—well, except for her sense of touch. That one was always intact. Needless to say, Draco had gotten her parents' approval, despite his trepidations regarding their past affecting her parents' opinions of him.

She had met his mother, Narcissa, in the same manner. A Sunday dinner in July, full of unneeded nervousness on her part. Lady Malfoy, while being known for being poised and reserved, had been kind and warm towards her. She had expressed her genuine happiness for the duo, offering to help Hermione put a feminine touch on the boys' flat she had moved into a few weeks before.

Draco's father had died the previous year and she was oddly grateful that she didn't have to converse with him again. She was bitterly aware that despite the outcome of the war she would've never been pure or good enough for the senior Malfoy and his approval would've never been bestowed upon the relationship 

Draco was also grateful and voiced it to her, so she didn't feel quite so guilty thinking ill of the dead.

Only two people had a problem with their union—Ronald and Molly. They had gone on a personal crusade to keep Hermione on the outs but it backfired tremendously. Sunday dinners at the Burrow were very lonely these days. The majority of the Weasley gang loved and supported Hermione, wanting her to be happy. They understood that their mother was batshit crazy and that Ron was a royal prat. The red-haired crew and their families now had dinner with her and Draco on Sundays.

Ron had acted the worst, though, giving up exaggerated quarrels and completely false intimate details of their relationship to numerous gossip rags—luckily most everyone thought the stories false and paid them no mind. Ron was also caught hitting the quaffles that he had blocked towards Draco during their games, unfortunately knocking the Slytherin off his broom and costing them a win. The jealous Keeper soon found himself benched for the season and heavily fined for unsportsmanlike conduct towards a teammate. Ron had taken off to Romania in the afters, visiting Charlie and deciding to stay there until "Hermione had seen the errors of her ways and dumped the ferret."

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Draco's deep voice beckoning her to follow him. His expressive eyes glittering with anticipatory mischievousness. His ivory mask for the evening covered only the top right portion of his beautiful face and Hermione's was made of a sheer black Italian lace ribbon that was delicately contoured around her eyes. They had attended tonight in the guises of Christine Daae and The Phantom. All at the insistence of Draco, she suspected he just wanted to see her in the snow-colored corset that her breasts were currently spilling out of. She was also fairly certain Draco had just wanted an excuse to wear a cape. Her father had introduced her handsome companion to the joys of Batman and Draco had been talking about getting a cape ever since.

"Professor Slughorn's Office."

Draco's rich baritone words echoed in her head and her eyes popped open immediately as she was tugged through the fireplace.

"Draco?" she posed the one word question as they stumbled through the fireplace into the potions master's private study.

"The professor is away at the masquerade tonight and I saw him having a very interesting conversation with the Widow Garrison so he will be occupied for the rest of the evening," Draco answered, chuckling a little at the memory of ol' Sluggie getting a handful of the plump woman.

He was now leading her into the potions room and proceeded to exit quickly, only letting Hermione stop for a few moments to enjoy the smell of all the mingling ingredients. An overwhelming sensation of being home washed over her briefly before she heard the whisper of a cloaking spell and felt the cooling rush of Draco's magic settling over her.

"Where are we?" Her words were silenced by Draco's hand covering her mouth. She looked up at him and he had one finger to his lips. He nodded his head in the direction of a few students roaming the halls. Their shiny Prefect badges were on full display.

"Shhh, my Dove, you'll find out soon enough."

She couldn't keep the ripple of excitement at bay and her body immediately responded to his words—her nipples hardening, breathing slowing, thighs quickly becoming coated with her womanly juices.

"My Dove." This meant that Master Draco would be coming out to play tonight. He didn't often and Hermione found herself making an almost inaudible moan at the thought of what was coming.

He had dragged her to the seventh floor and she quickly surmised where he had taken her. The Room of Requirement had been heavily damaged during the final battle, but Hogwarts' magic had seen to its repair.

"Safe word tonight, Dove?" he asked as a large Victorian door appeared before them. The heaviness of it caused it to let out a loud creak as it opened before them and Draco led her inside, stopping after a few feet.

Her eyes were having trouble adjusting in the dimly lit area but she could sense they were in a small space. She felt his breath against her shoulder, his hands resting on her hips as he drew her close to his body. His obvious excitement pressed into her thigh. He usually had amazing control when they played and the fact he was already hard made her even wetter.

"What's your safe word tonight?"

"Ruby." She had barely released the word from her lips before his own had crashed down upon hers hungrily, devouring her mouth like a starved madman who had never tasted a woman before.

XXX

Her surroundings were suddenly illuminated by firelight, torches along the small foyer area having finally erupted to life. She saw the beginning of a descending staircase the minute Draco had released her now swollen lips from his.

"We are going to be trying something new tonight." He was now leading her down the winding stairs, floating candles lighting their path. "Last time we played you expressed wanting to try out wax play?" Hermione stumbled a bit when he finally alluded to a little of what he had planned. She had heard Ginny talking about one of her lovers dripping candle wax on her and Hermione had been a little obsessed with trying it ever since.

She nodded a little too eagerly and Draco let out a deep bellow of laughter in response.

Finally reaching the end of the stairs she let out a loud gasp when she saw what he had designed for their evening's festivities . She was fully expecting a dungeon of some sort, not a room full of crimson and ebony decorations. There had to have been at least a thousand candles floating above them, giving the room a romantic atmosphere and bathing everything in a soft glow.

In the right corner there was a massive four-poster canopied bed covered by red silk sheets. The headboard was decorated with beautiful, golden, intricate swirls and seemed to shimmer despite the lack of proper lighting. Hermione moved her attention to the left side of the room. A large marble-top table was placed there; only a candelabra that held a single candle was on top. "Curious," she mumbled to herself. There were no chairs.

In the middle of the room a huge braided rope hung from the ceiling, a large hook swinging from the bottom of it. A few feet away was a small display case. She could barely make out the contents inside, but was confident that she spied a leather riding crop, wrist and ankle restraints, and a few emerald scarves. She looked towards Draco and gave him a heart-stopping smile. He returned it briefly before slipping into his role for the night and led Hermione towards the hanging rope. When she was standing beneath the slightly swaying hook, his smooth voice made his first command.

"Strip down to everything but your knickers, leave your clothes folded on the bed. Then return to this spot, arms out in front of you and palms up."

"Yes, Sir."

She began to remove her clothing, fumbling a little to unlace the corset by herself. After a few moments she had achieved her goal and padded nearly naked towards the bed, leaving her costume on the closest edge and shuffling back to where she was instructed to be. She lifted her arms, turning her hands palms up.

Draco had also removed most of his clothing as well, save his mask and pants. His slick, toned body moved quietly towards the display case. She watched as he pulled out a pair of restraints and the riding crop. He trained his silver eyes on her and a huge rush of excitement flooded her body. She was sopping wet already, the evidence clear by the visible wet spot on her white cotton knickers. Her nipples were almost painfully hard and her breathing wasn't as controlled as she would like. Anticipation of the way Draco would control her pleasure tonight was taking over every aspect of her being.

She remained with her arms outstretched a full ten minutes before he decided to make his way to her. He had taken up residence in a large chocolate-colored chaise that was against the wall and facing her. He lounged there, hands behind his head and feet crossed and dangling off the end. An amused expression on his face the whole time he was watching her, his focus never wavering from her face.

Her arms were growing weak and her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest from sheer anticipation. He sauntered towards her waiting form and a sigh of relief escaped her lips when she felt the smooth leather of the wrist restraints being buckled. They were connected by a thick silver chain. He lifted her arms up and slid the chain over the hook above her head, leaving her flat-footed, but with enough slack so that her body wasn't fully supported by her arms and completely strained by her body weight.

"Your safe word for the night is Ruby."

"Yes, Sir."

"My my my, you're already drenched."

"All for you, Sir."

He placed his palm against her material-clad mound and pressed against her clit hard, rubbing rough circles. He took one of her nipples in his mouth and clamped down harshly, rolling it between his teeth before releasing it and swirling his tongue, repeating it a few times until Hermione was almost incoherent beneath his ministrations.

"I think that's enough pleasure for the moment."

Abruptly he ceased touching her and Hermione let out a frustrated whimper. She had been so close, but this was Draco's favorite game: drive her to the brink of madness and refuse to let her teeter over into sweet relief. He hooked his thumbs into her knickers and slid them down her legs, folded them up, then levitated them towards her pile of clothes on the bed, where they landed on top.

He made his way around her slowly, a predatory gleam present in his gaze. He stayed behind her for a few minutes before taking any action.

She felt the sudden sting of his hand on her bottom and gasped, her arms jerking hard above her when she jumped from surprise.. His hand was coated in her arousal and the wetness made the contact sting a little more. He brought his hand down again and again, each time more intense than the last; the slapping sound echoing loudly in the quiet room. Her creamy flesh was turning a pretty red color and Draco hummed his approval. Hermione was a wreck, sobbing in need. The delicious pain he was administering was almost too much.

"Do you like your punishment, Dove?"

"Yes, Sir, I want more."

"You've been such a good girl, so more you shall receive."

She soon felt the caress of the smooth loop that was the end of the riding crop along her spine and immediately let out a lusty moan. He traced it along her shoulders next, then down each arm and back up across her collarbone. He swept it down the hollow between her heaving breasts, moving across her nipples, then quickly whipping it through the air and across the tip of each one. The sudden pain elicited a sharp cry followed by a low moan when he placed a wet kiss to each nipple after the sudden assault.

He did this a few times before he resumed tracing the crop across every inch of her flesh, randomly bringing it down. She cried out each time, letting him know she was enjoying the way he dominated her. 

Draco was euphoric, enjoying every whimper and moan from his little dove.

He knew her arms were probably exhausted, so he decided to move on to the next part of their evening. He lifted the restraints over the hook and let her body slump into him for a moment before helping her regain her balance. He touched his lips to hers and teased the seam of it with his tongue, coaxing her to open up and allow him to slip his tongue in. He ravished her mouth with his for a few minutes, enjoying the taste of her demure needy moans.

"Part two, love, I believe you will _really_ enjoy this."

He started back towards the display case and she watched as he put away the crop and removed two scarves.

"Walk over to the table's edge."

Hermione immediately followed his order, wrists still bound, taking no time to try and work out the sore and strained muscles in her arms. The small light from the single candle atop the table flickered and Hermione's eyes immediately widened. He had made mention earlier of wax play and she couldn't hide her excitement when she reached her destination.

She was trembling, her legs were sticky with her pussy's nectar and she really hoped he would let her cum soon.

"Bend over, lay your body flat, fold your arms under you and face the wall. Seems like my dove forgot to say 'yes, Sir' when I told you to walk over here, so you'll need to be punished before we start. I think eight should suffice, don't you agree?"

"Yes, Sir."

Hermione laid her body against the smooth marbled surface. The sudden coolness of the cold tabletop caused her already sensitive flesh to shiver and tingle. She kept her hands tucked under her navel and turned her head, leaving her cheek pressed firm against the tabletop. Her supple arse was on full display.

She felt him running his hands down her legs before he wrenched them apart, spreading her as wide as the table. She next felt the soft material of what she assumed was one of the scarves being tied around her ankle, securing it to the the leg of the table. He placed an open-mouthed kiss on the back of her thigh before moving to her next leg and doing the same.

"Count each one out loud."

He brought his hand down hard against the soft flesh of her arse cheek.

"One, Sir."

* _slap*_

"Two,Sir."

* _Slap_ *

"Three, Sir."

Hermione's entire body was on fire, threatening to combust beneath his torturous attention. She sobbed out the other five swats he promised her and by the time he was finished, she had a pool of arousal at her feet and she was begging him to touch her intimately again. She needed to find relief before she went insane with need.

"I suppose since you took your punishment so beautifully you deserve a reward."

He plunged two expert fingers into her soaked channel and began working them furiously within her. He grabbed hold of her wild curls by the scalp and yanked her up to his chest.

"Is this what you wanted?"

"Ye..ye..yes, Sir." She was barely able to stammer out her answer. Draco's mouth was on her throat nipping and sucking as he continued to furiously work over her G-spot with his fingers, adding a third one to the mix when he felt her begin to tighten around them.

"Please,Sir….I need to…"

"Cum, my dove, NOW!"

He released her hair and wrapped his hand around her delicate throat, applying enough pressure to lessen the oxygen getting to her brain. This caused her vision to narrow and she could hear the rushing of blood in her ears. The sensation was enough to send her careening over the edge.

Her whole body seized up when the orgasm slammed through her. The intensity caused her to go slack in Draco's grasp. He removed his fingers from her still pulsating channel and brought them to Hermione's lips.

"Open your mouth."

She obeyed instantly, parting her lips for him.

"Suck them clean."

He shoved his cream-coated digits into her warm wet mouth, letting out a groan when she started swirling her tongue around his fingertips a few times before she greedily devoured her cum from his fingers. He was painfully hard and was extremely relieved he would be able to slide his aching cock into her soft body soon.

He slipped his fingers from her mouth and leaned over her body, pressing her down into the table. He reached for the candelabra that he had magically stuck to the table earlier when designing the room, ensuring that it remained stationary. He twisted the base a little and lifted, a loud popping noise sounding off as the spell released. He straightened out his body but left a hand on the small of her back, keeping her pinned down against the table.

"Are you ready, Dove?"

"Yes, Sir, please," she managed to whimper, still coming down from the soul-splitting pleasure he had just given her.

He set the candle holder down for a moment to remove his pants, tossing them haphazardly to the side. Hermione could hear the rustling of him getting undressed behind her and her breath hitched in her throat. She knew he was close to filling her with his glorious cock and she began to tremble all over, anticipation throwing her body into overdrive.

She knew immediately when he was directly behind her again, she heard as he removed the candle from its resting place and tried her best to remain still.

The first drip landed in the dip between her shoulder blades, the sudden heat stinging before giving way to a strange pleasure. She let out a low groan and sucked her bottom lip into her teeth.

He continued this way down her spine, leaving small dots of drying wax every two inches. When he reached the part where her back gave way to her beautiful arse he tilted the candle for longer, dripping straight lines across her still-reddened cheeks. After she had a patchwork of lines covering her entire arse, he started back up her back, keeping the candle level and leaving a single trial of continuous wax beside the first path he had made.

Hermione was in a state of bliss she never imagined existing. The sinfully delicious heat that was seeping through her skin as he painted her back in the wax was driving her mad. Most of it was now dry, hardening and starting to constrict the skin beneath, adding a whole new sensation. She was writhing beneath him, her body coursing with endorphins. The sounds of her ecstasy were too much for him. He couldn't hold off any longer. Quickly, once he had extinguished the candle and thrown it to the ground, he entered her in one harsh movement. Both of them cried out each other's name when they finally became one. He pumped into her slowly at first, trying to drag out the inevitable and enjoy the feel of her for as long as possible. When she began begging for more he sped up his pace.

Each stroke of his cock was harder, faster, deeper, bringing them both closer to release and causing her supple cheeks to ripple and the wax to crack and begin to flake off. He gave her a few hard swats, loving the way the waxy residue crumbled and fell off with each one.

"Fuck, you are absolutely perfect."

His voice was raspy, and he was struggling to keep his breathing under control. Hermione wasn't any better, moaning loudly and praising Draco with unintelligible words.

He brought his arms around her, pulled her to his chest, and stilled for a moment while buried inside her. He gently removed the restraints from her wrists and brought each one to his lips for a soft kiss before letting them free and allowing her to finally be able to touch him. She brought her hands to rest in his mussed hair, running her nails over his scalp.

He started moving his hips again, slowly removing himself to the tip before sheathing himself fully. Keeping this pace up for awhile, he moved his hands over her breasts. He took each nipple between his fingers, tugging and twisting them hard. The harshness of his hands coupled with his slow thrusts was Hermione's undoing. As she completely fell apart, surrounding them with a melody of _Fuck Yes_ and throaty moans, he quickly propelled his hips forward.

Driving into her hard and fast, he chased his own climax as hers pulsated around him. He joined her a few minutes later, emptying himself inside of her and remaining there awhile. Only the sounds of their erratic breathing and thundering heartbeats could be heard while they remained connected.

"My Dove, you are stunning. I think a nice hot bath will do us wonders right now. Let me bathe you, show you how much I appreciated and loved the trust you placed in me tonight."

He finally removed his softening member from her. Bending down he untied her ankles and then scooped her energy-zapped body into his arms. The dried wax debris was a little uncomfortable now and she was looking forward to being clean.

Draco stood for a few minutes, staring at the bed, concentration evident through his creased brow. She heard a whooshing sound and was shocked to see that instead of the elaborate bed, there was a large claw foot tub with hot steam rising from it. The smell of honey and jasmine permeated the air as it filled with scent-heavy bubbles. The pile of clothes that was once on the bed now lay on a newly furnished vanity adjacent to them. He approached slowly, kissing her gently with each new step towards the inviting bath. When he reached the edge, he placed her within the soothing waters and grabbed the washcloth that was draped over the faucet.

Hermione was in heaven. The heat of the water and the cleansing aroma of the bubbles were exactly what she needed. Draco was lovingly cleaning her body, gently scrubbing the wax from her skin. She let out a content sigh when he finished and slipped in behind her, engulfing her in his arms and hugging her against his chest. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and murmured softly.

"I love you, Hermione."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: That Was Not What I Meant

Disclaimer:Same as always, nothing is owned.

November 1St 2003

Blaise had one hell of a fucking headache, the kind that radiated from the back of your head and pressed unmercifully into your eye sockets. His stomach was rolling, threatening to expose whatever contents he had consumed the night before and the light escaping from the half-drawn blinds had him groaning and clutching a pillow over his face.

In layman's terms, he was undeniably and unquestioningly hung the fuck over.

He needed to find his wand, he needed to find a hangover potion. Rolling over and finally managing to talk his aching body into sitting up, he winced as the light of the day assaulted his periphery-he needed to murder the sun.

Groggily, he felt around for his wand on the side table, flicking it immediately in the direction of the obtrusive rays and cloaking his room in a welcoming darkness when it met his hand. He managed to lift himself up from the bed and his entire body began screaming at him to just lay back down and sleep for the next twelve hours. He cursed himself again for not listening to Parkinson's warning last night pertaining to the youngest Weasley.

Ginny certainly hadn't been lying when she said she could drink him under the table. She had succeeded and then some. Not only did she drink him under the table, the floor, and left him passed out in a pool of shame and probably urine on the ground of the cellar; she'd also punched him in the nose when he made a grab for her arse.

" _What a woman."_ He smiled at the memory, rubbing at his bruised nose fondly.

"Maybe…." He muttered to himself while shoving uncoordinated limbs through a pair of crumpled up jeans and an old Quidditch jersey from his Hogwarts glory days, found in a pile of forgotten clean laundry from months before. "Maybe those last few shots weren't the brightest idea."

He found a pair of beige boat shoes and slipped them on and started towards his bedroom's exit. He had forgotten that he didn't have much in the possessions department here, since he basically lived in hotels these days. 

Although, since Hermione had moved in, he had a constant nagging feeling like it was time to pack up what little was here and go ahead and move out officially, not just in theory. 

It wasn't an uncomfortable environment the few times he was here and they all three were dwelling in the posh flat, but he still felt like he was intruding on their budding domesticated lifestyle.

He was stood in front of his door, hand grasping the handle, mid-turn when he heard it. A loud howl permeated through the thick walls, and he found himself unsure if it was an animal or human.

Whatever it was, the sound had been one of shock and pain and Blaise was instantly alert. He grasped his wand tightly, a few spells on his tongue, ready to take on whatever was outside.

He opened his door slowly and made his way stealthily into the hallway. A door slamming

loudly and an exasperated utterance of the words "Are you fucking kidding me?" had him training his eyes towards Draco and Hermione's room all the way at the end of the hall. The sight that met him had his eyes wide, nearly bulging out of his still-sore sockets. Hermione was wrapped in only a black sheet and was now pounding on the closed and, apparently, by the sounds of Hermione's pleas, locked door.

They must not have known that he had came home last night. It was such a rare occurrence with his demanding job, after all. He and curiosity were always comfortable bedfellows and Blaise found himself casting a quick disillusionment spell so he could see how this played out.

Also, because he kind of wanted to see Hermione's arse.

"This is absolutely ridiculous, Draco, you're acting like a child."

* _Bang Bang Bang_ *

"Come on, this is a little over the top, let me in!"

* _Bang Bang Bang_ *

"I swear to Merlin if you don't open this door I'll _Bombarda_ it!"

* _Bang*_

Blaise saw the door suddenly fly open. His fair-haired friend was now standing there starkers, leaning against the frame. Draco's arms were folded and his neck vein was throbbing in a display of obvious displeasure and anger. His eyes were narrowed and glaring at the pretty Gryffindor.

"Fuck you, Granger."

"Draco, you're the one who asked me to put something..."

Draco cut her off with a snort and threw his hands up in the air, his deflating erection slightly bobbing with his erratic movements.

" I meant like your finger, not that…"

Blaise watched dumbfounded as the blonde turned around stormed back into the bedroom and, seconds later, a navy dildo came flying out of the darkness, past the now slightly shaking form of a giggling Hermione, and landing unceremoniously on the floor at Blaise's feet. It bounced twice before rolling to a complete stop.

Blaise was still staring at _**it**_ when he heard the door slam again and he looked up to discover that he was now alone, Hermione having had retreated back into her and Draco's room.

Looking back down and spying the dildo lying there, he laughed to himself.

Well, almost alone.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed so far, thanks and love to beta extraordinar Frogster!

Maybe two weeks before next update, Mom life is a busy and hectic one!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Long Distance Release

A/N: So….usually I write a large chapter followed by a small one but it just didn't work that way this time. I promise next weeks chapter will be a longer one! As always beta love to Frogster!

January 27th, 2004

* _Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring*_

" _...um hello?"_

" _I was beginning to wonder if this infuriating device actually worked. Hello beautiful."_

" _Draco?"_

" _Nope, it's the pope. Care to confess any of your carnal sins to me?"_

" _Haha, very clever. You've used that one before, though .…...how in the world did you get a cellphone?"_

" _So…..That's a no to the confessing?"_

" _Draco…"_

" _Fine, okay, okay, your father may have helped me out yesterday. Owls are great and all but I missed your voice. It's been two weeks."_

" _I know…..I've missed yours too. This case has been really intense. I've almost finished with the runes though and then I'll be home. Three days tops….. How's practice been?"_

" _Grueling to say the least. We have a real shot at winning the championship against the Harpies this year. I like Mini-Weasel and all but this is my last season and I'd really like to go out with a bang, so…...No mercy amongst friends for this one."_

" _It's Quidditch, Ginny will understand and won't expect you to be cross at her for playing the same way…"_

" _I will be understanding…..within reason, but she fucks up my face and hair and it will be war."_

" _I'll agree to those terms, I'm rather fond of those two things… Spain is lovely but I wish I could just come home at night. With all the international red tape though…..by the time all the proper paperwork is filed I'll be home. I really think it's time for a vacation…..somewhere tropical with white sand and those fancy drinks with the little paper umbrellas…"_

" _Tropical means you in a tiny bikini…..yes, I do believe a vacation sounds great."_

" _I'm so happy you called, it was perfect timing. I just got back to my room for the evening. A few colleagues went out for drinks and I'm glad I declined. You are a much better way to pass the evening. Are you home?"_

" _Yes, only just…...Blaise got the last of his things a few days ago so it's just me….all alone on our bed…..naked…"_

" _Draco!"_

" _Running my hands along my chest, slowly making my way down to palm my stiffening cock. Thinking about how sweet your pussy would taste on my tongue…."_

" _Sweet Merlin, Draco! I am not doing this!"_

" _Please?...Throw the dog a bone here Hermione, I'm dying. I've not been able to achieve a proper wank since you left. You've ruined my cock with that delectable body of yours. Seems only you can get it going now….Come on, I'm fairly positive I'm not the only one who's orgasm-deprived here..."_

" _...Oh, alright…but I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to do…"_

" _Fuck yes, Hermione, I love you. You don't need to do anything other than get that beautiful body naked and comfortable and listen to my voice. Let me tell you about all the sinful things I would be doing to you if I were with you right now."_

" _Okay, give me a few minutes."_

 _"….Ummm…alright...I'm ready."_

" _Tell me where you are…..how you're feeling….what's running through that brilliant head of yours right now?"_

" _Alright, I can do that….I….I….this is so…Draco, I don't know if I can do this…"_

" _Just relax, let me take care of you. If you don't enjoy it I'll let you take me on one of those roller coaster deathtraps you're so fond of…."_

" _Deal…...Okay, I'm on the bed, the satin sheets are cool against my bare flesh….and….I'm….I'm thinking about you being here…"_

" _You are?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Are you thinking about the feel of my lips on yours, the way they would taste?"_

" _...yes…."_

" _Can you imagine the way they would trail down your neck, nipping and tasting the sweetness of your skin?... Making their way down to your collarbone…...Feel my fingertips tracing along your shoulders as they descend further along your arms …...Fuck, I love how smooth and soft your skin is there."_

" _Feel my hands cupping your breasts, kneading them till your rosy peaks harden beneath my touch…..my mouth barely hovering…..my hot breath on your nipple before I draw it into my mouth and suckle greedily, biting and rolling it between my teeth…..feel me place my lips under your gorgeous breasts before slowly licking my way further and further down…."_

" _Gods, yes, I love the way you touch me..."_

" _Feel my hands pressing against your thighs, opening you up like a flower so I can dip my tongue into your sweet nectar. Imagine the way I would swirl my tongue around your clit over and over, sucking on it hard, forcing it to swell in pleasure._

" _Can you feel that Hermione?_

" _Can you feel the way my fingers are now finally inside you, pushing against that special spot, the way they slip in and out harder and harder until you coat my face with your orgasm?"_

" _Gods, yes, Draco, I'm so wet right now."_

" _Fuck…..please tell me you're touching yourself?"_

" _Yes!...Yes, fuck yes Draco, I'm fingering my pussy right now. Imagining it was your fingers instead, your face buried between my slick thighs."_

" _You're killing me…..I'm so fucking hard right now, stroking myself thinking about the way it would feel to tease your juicy folds. Running the tip along your slit, up and down teasing your pretty clit each time….before finally sinking into your welcoming heat."_

" _Mmmmhmmm, yes, I love the way you stretch me, filling me completely. Fuck, dont stop…..I'm so close…."_

" _I'd fuck you slow at first, slipping in deeper and deeper, enjoying the way your greedy pussy grasps at me, begging my cock for more. Then when you were writhing and moaning beneath me, asking me to take you harder…."_

" _That's it, keep going...so close …..sooo so close…..Fuck…..Sweet Merlin, Draco, I'm right there."_

" _Imagine being right there…...before I stopped…..feel me flipping you over and grabbing you up by all that glorious hair….. letting my fingers wrap around your soft curls and yanking your head up…. keeping that delicate neck of yours completely taut... as I began to slam into you from behind. …..Giving your sexy arse a few hard swats... just like i know you like….you'd begin that breathless whimpering that escapes your beautiful lips every time you're about to come…"_

" _Mmmmm….ohh…...fuck….fuck…..I'm coming Draco!"_

" _That's it Hermione, Let me hear you come. Let that pretty pussy come all over my cock while i'm emptying myself into you. Feel the way my body shudders against you as we fall apart together."_

 _XxX_

" _You alive over there? Been really quiet the last few minutes."_

" _That was bloody amazing, Draco. Having a little trouble catching my breath.."_

" _Damn right it was amazing. When have you known me to be anything less?"_

" _Hogwarts comes to mind….."_

" _Hey! That's a low blow..….I'll have to punish you when you get back home."_

" _That sounds promising..."_

" _Hey, Hermione?"_

" _Yes, oh amazing one?"_

" _We are definitely going to need new sheets…"_

 _An Extra Note: so unfortunately while mobile its not letting me get some proper spacing. Tried a few times now and its a no go. I apoligize for it being jammed together!_


End file.
